Scout's Progress Headers
Scouts progress. Chapter 1 Typically, the clan which gains the child of a contract-marriage pays a marriage fee to the mating clan, as well as other material considerations. Upon consummation of contract, the departing spouse is often paid a bonus. Contract-marriage is thus not merely a matter of obeying the Law, but an economic necessity to some of the Lower Houses, where a clanmember might be serially married for most of his or her adult life. —''From "Marriage Customs of Liad"''---- Chapter 2 Each person shall provide his clan of origin with a child of his blood, who will be raised by the clan and belong to the clan, despite whatever may later occur to place the parent beyond the clan's authority. And this shall be Law for every person of every clan. —''From the Charter of the Council of Clans '' Made in the Sixth Year After Planetfall '' ''City of Solcintra, Liad---- Chapter 3 Those who enter Scout Academy emerge after rigorous training capable of treating equitably with societies unimaginably alien, some savage beyond belief. '' ''Scouts are by definition courageous, brilliant, supremely adaptable and endlessly resourceful. —''Excerpted from "All About the Liaden Scouts"''---- Chapter 4 As each individual strives to serve the clan, so shall the clan provide what is necessary for the best welfare of each. Within the clan shall be found, truth, kinship, affection and care. Outside of the clan shall be found danger and despite. Those whom the clan, in sorrow, rejects, shall be Accepted of no other clan. They shall neither seek to return to their former kin nor shall they demand quarter-share, food or succor. To be outside of the clan is to be dead to the clan. —Excerpted from the Liaden Code of Proper Conduct---- Chapter 5 Remember who we are. '' ''We are not Solcintran. We are not derived from the Old Houses. We are Korval Keep the Contract, protect the Tree, gather ships, survive. But never, never, never let them make you forget who you are. —''Val Con yos'Phelium, '' Second Delm of Korval, '' ''Entry in the Delm's Diary for '' ''Jeelum Twelfthday in the Fourth Relumma of the Year Named Qin---- Chapter 6 Your ship is your life. Stake your air before you stake your ship—and your soul before you stake either. —''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 7 The number of High Houses is precisely fifty. And then there is Korval. —''From the Annual Census of Clans''---- Chapter 8 What's in a name? That which we call a rose by '''any other name would smell as sweet.' '—''From Romeo and Juliet, Act ii, Scene 2 William Shakespeare''----''' Chapter 9 . . .by this note convey said land and building to the Liaden Scouts for the purpose of establishing an academy and training center for future Scouts and those whom the Scouts deem it wise to train . . . '' —''Excerpted from a Contract of Gift '' ''signed by Jeni yos'Phelium, '' ''Ninth Delm of Korval---- Chapter 10 There shall be four levels of pilot acknowledged by the Guild. The base level, or Third Class, shall be qualified for work within system and orbit, operating ships not above Class B. '' ''Mid-level, or Second Class, shall be qualified to lift any ship to Class AA within system and orbit. A pilot holding a First Class license shall be competent in accomplishing the Jump into and out of hyperspace. Master Pilot is one able to perform all aspects of piloting with excellence. This grade may undertake to train and test any of the lower three levels. For the purposes of these by-laws, Scout-trained pilots shall be understood to hold a license equal to Master Pilot. —''Excerpted from the By-laws of the Pilots Guild''---- Chapter 11 I have today received Korval's Ring from the hand of Petrella, Thodelm yos'Galan, who had it from the hand of Korval Herself as she lay dying. '' ''My first duty as Korval must be Balance with those who have deprived the clan of Chi yos'Phelium, beloved parent and delm; as well as Sae Zar yos'Galan, gentle cousin, a'thodelm, master trader. There is also Petrella yos'Galan, who I fear has taken her death-wound. Sae Zar fell defending his delm. All honor to him. Chi yos'Phelium died of a second treachery and in dying gave nourishment to her sister, my aunt, who alone of the three was able to win back to home. The name of the world which has fashioned these losses for Korval is Ganjir, RP-7026-541-773, Tipra Sector, First Quadrant. This shall be Korval's Balance: As of this hour, the ships of Korval and of Korval's allies do not stop at Ganjir. Korval goods do not go there; Korval cantra finds no investment there. And these conditions shall remain in force, though Ganjir starves for want of us. . . .I note that my mother is still dead. —''Daav yos'Phelium '' Eighty-Fifth Delm of Korval '' ''Entry in the Delm's Diary for '' ''Finyal Eighthday in the First Relumma of the Year Named Saro---- Chapter 12 The delm must be a smuggler-class pilot—take from yos'Galan if yos'Phelium fails, as it likely will. I'm a sport, child of a long line of random elements, and Jela— '' ''Young Tor An's folk have been pilots since the first ships lifted beyond atmosphere, back among the dead Ringstars. yos'Galan will breed true. The best pilot the clan possesses must be delm, regardless of bloodline. This will be taken as a clan law. The delm's heir must be a pilot—of like class to the delm—and as many others of the clan as genes and the luck allow. There must be ships, spaceworthy and ready to fly: As many ships as it is possible to acquire. Such a number will necessarily require funds for maintenance—whole yards devoted to their readiness. Therefore, Clan Korval must become wealthy as Jela and me only dreamed of wealth. Serve the contract, as long as it's in force. The boy don't hold with oath-breaking. —''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 13 In the absence of clan, a partner, comrade or co-pilot may be permitted the burdens and joys of kin-duty. In the presence of kin, duty to partner, comrade or co-pilot must stand an honorable second. —''From the Liaden Code of Proper Conduct''---- Chapter 14 A Dragon does not forget. Nor does it remember wrongly. —''From the Liaden Book of Dragons''---- Chapter 15 "Liaden Scout" must now be seen as a misnomer, for to become a Scout is to become other than Liaden. It is to turn one's face from the homeworld and enter a state of philosophy where all custom, however alien, is accepted as equally just and fitting. '' ''We are told by certain instructors that not everyone may aspire to—nor all who aspire, attain—that particular degree of philosophical contrariness required of those who are said to have "Scout's eyes". For this we must rejoice, and allow the Scouts full honor for having in the past provided refuge for the disenfranchised, the adventurous and the odd. —''Excerpted from remarks made before the Council of Clans '' by the chairperson of the Coalition to Abolish the Liaden Scouts---- Chapter 16 The thing to recall about Dragons is that it takes a special person to deal with them at all. If you lie to them they will steal from you. If you attack them without cause they will dismember you. If you run from them they will laugh at you. '' ''It is thus best to deal calmly, openly and fairly with Dragons: Give them all they buy and no more or less, and they will do the same by you. Stand at their back and they will stand at yours. Always remember that a Dragon is first a Dragon and only then a friend, a partner, a lover. Never assume that you have discovered a Dragon's weak point until it is dead and forgotten, for joy is fleeting and a Dragon's revenge is forever. —''From the Liaden Book of Dragons''---- Chapter 17 Preserve your life, preserve your folk, preserve the Tree, no matter what the means. Grovel, if your enemy demands it; beg; swallow any insult. Stay alive, preserve you and yours. '' ''Watch close, stay alert. And when your enemy turns his back, kill him and run free. —''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 18 We signed the final draft of the contract tonight. Thought they'd choke on Captain's Justice. Stupid groundlings. How do we know the length of voyage, assuming we even break out? How do we know there's any worlds left to run to? Situation like this, there has to be one voice that's law, not some damn committee. And that law has got to be in favor of the ship, and the greatest good. There can only be one captain. One voice. One law. For the best survival of the ship. —''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 19 A statistically significant number of Scouts are reported eklykt'i—unreturned—every Standard Year. While some undoubtedly fall prey to the omnipresent dangers of their duty, there is reason to believe that most have simply found a world that suits them better than the homeworld and have decided to stay. '' ''There are those who argue that Scouts who are eklykt'i are the most successful Scouts of all.—''Excerpted from "All About the Liaden Scouts"''---- Chapter 20 It must be the ambition of every person of melant'i to mold individual character to the clan's necessity. The person of impeccable melant'i will have no goal, nor undertake any task, upon which the clan might have reason to frown. —''Excerpted from the Liaden Code of Proper Conduct''---- Chapter 21 After the safety of the ship, the well-being of the passengers is the captain's greatest care. —''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 22 Each clan is independent and each delm law within his House. Thus, one goes gently into the House of another clan. One speaks soft and bows low. It is not amiss to bear a gift. —''Excerpted from the Liaden Code of Proper Conduct''---- Chapter 23 Feed a cat, gain a cat. —''Proverb''---- Chapter 24 Be aware of those actions undertaken in your name. . . '' —''From the Liaden Code of Proper Conduct---- Chapter 25 In an ally, considerations of house, clan, planet, race are insignificant beside two prime questions, which are: '' : ''1. Can he shoot? : 2. Will he aim at your enemy? —''From Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 26 J''ela spent his whole off-shift rigging guy-wires and safety nets to hold his tree in what it thinks is proper position. He was going to run an orientation plate off the main engine, but I canceled that project. '' If that tree's got to be in the pilot's tower, it can damn' well take the same risks the pilots take.—''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 27 Pen vel'Kazik comes into the Pilot's Tower only when forced by her fellow Counselors, and stands as near the ladder as she may, sweating and wringing her foolish hands until the others declare their business done. The boy swears it's Jela's tree that frightens her. I say, if it is, may the gods soon afflict them all likewise. —''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 28 Delm's Discretionary Account Three, The Pilots Fund. Established for the aid and succor of pilots and former pilots, regardless of clan, race or lineage. Profit margin of funding stocks no less than forty percent. —''From Korval's Account Ledgers, Discretionary Monies''---- Chapter 29 Emergency repairs at Tinsori Light. Left my ring in earnest. The keeper's a cantra-grubbing pirate, but the ship should hold air to Lytaxin. Send one of ours and eight cantra to redeem my pledge. Send them armed. In fact send two. . .. —''Excerpted from a beam letter from '' Jen Sin yos'Phelium Clan Korval to his delm, '' ''written in the first relumma of the year named Dalenart---- Chapter 30 A Healer is one who may look into the heart and mind of one who is in pain, soothe the pain and restore the sufferer to joy. —''From the Preamble to the Healer's Guide''---- Chapter 31 A lifemating is a far more serious matter than a mere contract-marriage, encompassing the length of the partner's lives, even if one should die. One of the pair must leave his or her clan of origin to join the clan of the lifemate. At that time the adoptive clan pays a "life-price" based on the individual's profession, age and internal value to the former clan. '' ''Tradition has it that lifemates share a "bond of heart and mind." In view of Liaden cultural acceptance of "wizards," some scholars have interpreted this to mean that lifemates are "psychically" connected. Or, alternatively, that the only true lifematings occur between wizards. There is little to support this theory. True, lifematings among Liadens are rare. But so are life-long marriages among Terrans. —''From "Marriage Customs of Liad"''---- Chapter 32 The pilot's care shall be ship and passengers. '' ''The co-pilot's care shall be pilot and ship. —''From the Duties Roster of the Pilots Guild''---- Chapter 33 Kin and love '' ''Comfort Home. —''From "Collected Poems" Elabet pel'Ongin, Clan Diot''---- Chapter 34 The Learning Module is intended for use as a supplement to conventional learning. It is not intended to replace conventional learning, nor should it be utilized in this manner. '' ''The best use of the Learning Module is in review of old material, in order to sharpen details in the Learner's mind. The Module also has value in laying baseline information, upon which the Learner will then build. IMPORTANT INFORMATION: The Learning Module utilizes intense, direct-brain stimulation to impart pre-programmed information. Direct-brain stimulation is painful, even dangerous, to some individuals. Always run a compatibility test before logging into a full Learning session. In no case should a Learner undertake more than one six-hour session of moderate intensity within one twenty-eight-hour period. Cerebral vesication may result from overuse of a Learning Module. —''From the manual for Learning Module No. X5783''---- Chapter 35 The cops called young Tor An to bail me out, which he did, right enough, and all according to co-pilot's duty. When we were free of the place, he read me such a scold as I haven't heard since nursery. Puppy. '' ''He was right, too. —''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 36 I ran co-pilot for Garen 'til she broke her skull, and the ship came to me, complete with a full load of trouble. I was young enough then to believe my skull was too hard to break—opted to run solo, and take care of the troubles as I met them. '' ''I wasn't looking for a co-pilot the night I found Jela, though I was old enough by then to know I could die. What I wanted was a glass and a roll in the blankets—one glass, one roll and an early lift out, headed for the Rim with a load of don't-you-care. Funny, how even simple plans so often fail to work. —''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 37 Duty is not indulgent, nor does it seek vengence. —''Proverb''---- Chapter 38 He found it in a desert, so he told me—the only living thing in two days' walk. A skinny stick with a couple leaves near the top, that's all it was then. '' ''I don't remember the name of the world it came from. He might not have told me. Wherever it was, when his Troop finally picked him up, Jela wouldn't leave 'til he'd dug up that damned skinny stick of a tree and planted it real careful in an old ration tin. Carried it in his arms onto transport. And nobody dared to laugh. —''Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log Book''---- Chapter 39 T''he heart keeps its own Code.'' —''Anonymous''---- Category:Books and Stories Category:Book